The Good and Bad
by tweety8042
Summary: This was a request from a friend. So this is basically 10 drabbles inspired by one of my playlist. It's the ways Severus and Harry could get together or fall apart. Enjoy!


**A.N-Okay sorry if this sucks a friend ask me to do this **

**Challenge:  
1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.  
**

The Good and Bad.

Courage-Superchick (4:08)

"Harry I made you favorite!" Severus said calling Harry for dinner. "Thanks." Harry said kissing Severus on the cheek and sat down at the table. Harry got a little dollop on his plate and ate it. He put the dish in the sink and went to leave the room. "You're done already?" "Not feeling well." Harry leaves the room. Later when the dishes are clean and Severus goes up stairs he hears something in the bathroom. He opens the door and finds Harry with his finger down his throat.

More than a love song-Fireflight (3:07)

"Potter what are you doing here." Severus said seeing harry potter curled in the corner of the dungeons. "What does it look like. Ginny won't talk to me. I have to wait till she comes to me to talk. I can't take it." Severus frowns and walks over to Harry. "I can't believe I'm saying this but I know how you feel and trust me it gets better." Harry looks up and smiles. Severus smiles back and pulls Harry into an embrace.

Unfaithful-Rihanna

I know it's wrong but I can't help it. If I have to be with that red bitch I should at least get to screw someone I like to make up for it. Which is why every night I sneak away to my secret lover. Though it's not very secret cause I know she knows, but I love Severus to much I can't give him up. But it seems I have to, so tonight will be our last my sweet devil. As I crawl in bed with you we know this is goodbye.

Too little too late-Jojo (3:35)

"You left me and now you want me back." a certain golden boy yells at his ex lover Severus Snape. "Yep." "You haven't changed at all you fag but that's okay cause I have someone new." Remus comes up to Harry and pulls him into a heated kiss. Severus is in disbelief and leaves.

Obsessed-Mariah Carey (4:05)

I have watched him from afar and dreamed of him at night. I send him poems and letters everyday. About how good he looks and how much I want him. People would say it's wrong but I ask is love wrong? Finally one day he comes to my door but what he says shocked me. "Stop with the notes stop with the poems. I hate you Snape." And the boy who lived stomps away. Leaving me to sulk alone.

Falling for you-Colbie Caillat (3:37)

I walk nervously to class. I will be early which means I will be alone with Professor Snape. Who I have dreamt about these past few days. My dreams have gotten more sexual as the days go by and I have started noticing things about Snape I never did before. Like his voice his deep and husky sometimes and it sounds so hot. 'Gosh Harry get yourself together you don't want a hard on before you get there.' Oops to late. I arrive at the door and knock I hear a faint come in and open the door to find Snape grading yesterdays homework. "Potter you are here early." Snape said looking up before going back to grading. "Um I wanted to tell you something. " I said twiddling my thumbs. He looked up again. "And that would be what?" "Um I think um I think I'm falling for you." I say before walking up to him and kissing him.

Because of you-Kelly Clarkson (3:41)

You left me cold and alone after you said you would never go. I will stay strong though, but this time I'm going to be careful who I let in and it's all because of you Harry Potter. You knew I had heartbreak you said you would fix it you just made it worse. I know how not to get hurt. You trust no one. You hold them back and keep going. So I hope you're happy as I cry tonight.

When you're gone-Avril lavigne (3:45)

When I needed you most you were no where in sight. When I needed to cry in you arms you pushed me away. When you are not here my heart crumbles when I don't see your face I feel alone. The words that made everything okay are no longer here and I feel lost. Your stuff is still here you can come back Severus. I need you tonight. I need you to live, to breath, to fight. We were made for each other forever.

Best days of you life-Kellie Pickler (3:50)

"I will always be with you Severus." Harry says before leaving after being dumped. Severus smirks and shakes his head. Little did he know after he got his new boyfriend he couldn't stop thinking about Harry. All the fun they had and all the things they did. Severus got hurt a few weeks later and Harry went to visit. "Harry I'm sorry please take me back." Severus begged. "Sorry you had the best days of your life." And he left Severus with his boyfriend.

I'm in heaven when you kiss me-ATC (3:46)

When you kissed me that day and everyday since my heart flutters and I fell dizzy. Only you do that to me Severus Snape. I miss you when we are apart. I miss your kiss when you ignore me. I miss the butterflies in my stomach when I can't find you. But you always make it better with one simple kiss on the lips. So soft and simple yet full of love and devotion. I can't resist you when you kiss me it's heaven in a few moments.

**A.N- Again sorry if it sucks and sorry about any spelling or grammar mistakes. **


End file.
